User blog:BobTheDoctor27/September 2013 Update
Yeah, that's right, everyone's favorite Toa of Light is at it again. In Over Your Shoulder I tried to depict a drunken, lowly, piggish version of Tollubo. The funny thing is, this is probably what would've happened if Tollubo met Karabak during that dark period of his life. New Chapters *''Falling in the Black'' (Chapter 14) *''Falling in the Black'' (Chapter 15) My September Well, it was inevitable, my summer drew to a close... two weeks ago. I had a good run but now it's over and I have... university?! O.o That's right, I'm now living in university accommodation on my local campus for five days a week, which is a bit of an odd arrangement, but at least it gives me the independence that I so desperately need... now if only I could find my bank card then I could make rent this month. :S Of course, this is a major life change and will mean that I cannot edit as frequently as I would have liked to. Worse still, it looks like I'm not going to be editing while I'm living there. So long as I use their internet connection, they can see my web history, and I don't want my involvement in BIONICLE to show up there. Plus it's probably for the best that I don't have CBW as a distraction while I'm there. :P But, of course, that doesn't mean I'll be leaving, not by any means. :P I do most of my editing on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays now, and I'm fortunate enough to have a cellphone, that is capable of providing an independent internet link. I've made a couple of edits using that and, every day, I check the recent changes for new developments. :P ''Falling in the Black'' Commentary One of the biggest discussion topics for this month is Falling in the Black. Currently, it is nearing completion and Abc8920 is handling the grand finale. :P I just have a handful of epilogues to write and a small snippet to add to his chapter and my work is done. :P The story serial that we have nurtured since 2011 will be complete. BIONICLE fan fiction serials... they grow up so fast... In the most recent two chapters, there were a significant number of big reveals about most of the characters. :P I'm now going to list all of the big changes but, because I know so many people won't have read the most recent chapters, I'll put a spoiler disclaimer up. If you have read chapters 14 and 15, then go ahead, open up that spoiler and tell me your thoughts on the newest developments. I would like to treat this as a Discussion Topics area so I can see what your guys are thinking. :D If you haven't read those chapters then you have some catching up to do... but, to entertain you, here's a picture of Turaga Matau's awesome facial hair! :D One thing that I would like to draw attention to, once again, is the unique nature of Torlo and Sarnii's relationship. :P The most recent two chapters saw another significant development on this front. The relationship of these two characters is very one-sided in that Sarnii is clinging on to the belief that Torlo still loves her. Of course, he's already moved on from her and feels there is too much regret in their past for anything to prosper. They are two polar opposites who, as fate would have it, are destined to be together. :P Tor-nii/''Sar-lo'' shipping! ''Night of the Long Knives'' Although I haven't actually made a lot of story updates in regards to this serial in a while, I am working on the third chapter right now. This one will feature Brorag and Chaeus' battle with an Undead Warrior and represents the moment when Chaeus becomes infected. Additionally, Dorvan and - fan favorite - Merall both appear in the later half of the chapter, affording us some insight into their actions during the events of Uprising. :P This is a wonderful opportunity for me as I have never actually written for Merall before, in spite of the fact that she is one of my favorite characters in Vorred's storyline. :P Regardless, the next chapter should be up towards the end of the month. Which of the Fractures Universe Toa Metru do you think is most likely to become a Turaga? Jollun Tourik Danza Orkahm Kualus Tollubo Who cares!? Turaga Thode broke out of the old folks home! Run for your lives! ''Tourik's Guide'' In an ironic twist of events, it would appear that Tourik's Guide to the Fractures Universe is actually proving to be my largest priority. Whenever I get a spare minute at university, I tend to grab some notepaper, pick a character, and write a profile for them whilst in-role as Tourik, which is another fantastic experience as both a writer and as a bored student. :D But, in all seriousness, the Saga Guide is going well. It includes all of the current Toa Metru, the Turaga, several key Matoran, Thode, Racasix, Ramonda, Kopaka and all Cult of Darkness members. Of course, this means that the Cult members who die in Zero Hour will be marked as deceased. For this reason, I'm going to try my hardest to get Zero Hour complete before I release the guide. After all, I don't want to spoil anything. :P Furthermore, this guide will bring forward some new information that was not known until this point. For example, the guide reveals the origins of Danza's Dimensional Horn and brings forward largely uncovered areas in all the characters' pasts. Tourik is a very thorough researcher. :P That being said, I'm also going to add the guide into the actual story. :P Whilst Tollubo is acclimatizing to life in the Fractures Universe, Turaga Vilnius tasked Tourik with writing this guide, and we will actually see him writing it in Judgment Day. :D A Saga Guide within a story serial, how about that? New MOCs 04 Literally the day before I left for university, I posted a new MOC Blog, which I really suggest checking out. :P There're lots of my best creations there, as well as a very popular Makuta Bitil revamp, Toa Hagah Gaaki, Jollun's current revamp, Chorrum and Aescela, and a look into my old BIONICLE notebook. :D Speaking of that notebook, I will also be adding more scans of my earliest documented creations in future. :P For the moment, I think that this will interest many people. ''The Powers That Should Be'' Should Velika become a Toa in The Powers That Should Be? Yes! That would cause soooo much drama! No! Give the Toa a fighting chance! Some interesting ideas have been put forward lately, and, finally, I think that it's safe to reveal that I will be working to create STARs forms for: *Toa Nuva Gali - Fitted with Adaptive Armor *Toa Nuva Onua - Fitted with Adaptive Armor *Toa Hagah Iruini *Toa Krakua - Already made *Toa Varian *Sidorak *Makuta Miserix (Don't ask me how I'm going to even attempt that. DX) Additionally, I think I will reveal that Nixie will make an appearance and I will attempt to find some kind of fit for her into the story. That bizarre Ga-Matoran has always been a mystery to me and her strange MNOG-II-progress-erasing! abilities have... puzzled me time and time again. YouTube And, finally, I believe it's time for me to announce that I will officially be making a conscious effort to get some more stuff on YouTube. I know that I haven't been too active over the past few years, but I have a life and it is difficult to balance things. I will be doing bi-weekly vlog updates on my progress of Zero Hour, which will be available on YouTube and I will show in my blog updates, so that should be fun. :D But, the main reason I brought YouTube up was so I could show you guys, this, my most recent Bricklink Haul captured on video. :D Discussion Topics *If Mudro were ever to be killed off, how would he die? Who would kill him and what circumstance would be most befitting of the character? *What/Who should Tollubo dress up as for Halloween? *Which canon, back-benched characters do you feel could have been used more before the end of the story? *Tollubo has done a number of boisterous, marvelous fetes over the years. Which particular moments in the character's history stand out to you? What is your favorite Tollubo moment? *Who is your favorite character in Falling in the Black and what do you think the story serial's message is? What does the choice of cast tell you? Farewell On that note, I must bid you all farewell. :P I hope that you are all adjusting to the end of the summer well. I understand that it is a tough time, and I wish everyone the best of luck. And, just to brighten your day one last time... here's yet another picture of Tollubo throwing up. XD